


The Monsters In The Night

by Sammy_Canter



Series: Prose Challenges [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Can't hate 'em, Gen, Her parent's have kind of given up, Just talks about a girl and her crappy sleeping situation, Monsters, Night Terrors, but like, depressing really, maybe insomnia?, scary stuff, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Canter/pseuds/Sammy_Canter
Summary: So this is from Prose and I decided to upload the finished product. From a challenge someone made up and i decided to participate in. The prompt was Fear.Ever since she can remember, her dreams have been plagued by night terrors.She hasn't been able to sleep well since.





	The Monsters In The Night

Ever since she can remember, her dreams have been plagued by night terrors. Demons that swirl around her mind, waiting for her consciousness to lower so they can break through the barrier she holds up as long as she can to avoid their attack. They take up the space that should be filled with sugar plum fairies and haunt her with images of puss-filled eyes that drip and 6 inch long nails that are crusted over with a substance that smells sweetly of metallic and is as dark as the night she sleeps in, trapped inside her own mine. 

She is plagued until she can find the strength to scream and awake, the taste of salty tears prominent in her mouth and her once baggy clothing sticking to her skin in the worst kind of way. Her parents no longer rush into the room to make sure she is all right or to rub her back and let her stutter out the images that are burned into the back of her eyelids. It seems they have gotten tired of her issue and would rather ignore it than actually ask her about it. They have given up on attempting to make heer better with words of comfort and cups of cold water. She is past the point of return, they think. There is no use. 

So when the bile rises in her mouth as she wakes and she is forced to run as fast as she can into the small room next to her own and hold the toilet seat for dear life, there is no one there to hold back her hair and rub soothing circles on her back. No one to ask if she would like some mints or Sprite to calm her jumping stomach. She is alone. That is why she now sleeps with a hair tie pulling her long locks out of her face0 so when she does wake and feel the sour taste in her mouth, she does not need to worry about having to shower afterward. 

Dark circles are permanently tattooed around her eyes as a reminder of what she went through the last time she slept. Her hands shake when she writes or when she picks things up as if she doesn’t have enough strength to do anything other then fend off the monsters in the dark that always seem to be trying to cut through her consciousness. Sometimes, she wishes they would. That she didn’t have to be anxious about when they would strike. When they would attempt to pull her into sleep. She wishes they would take over already. That they would no longer tease her with questions and jumpscares.

But they are no longer her main fear. Sure, the creatures get her blood pressure to rise and make her want to hide under the covers. But she no longer fears them above all else. Now she fears that they will never leave. That they will stay with her forever, not letting her sleep peacefully for as long as she lives. That they will never quite leave. 

And that someday, she might not be able to fend them off. She will have to give in to their wrath. That they will kill her with their imagery and cruel words. And she cannot do anything to stop it. That she is just awaiting them to come in and cut her so deep she will be unable to awake. She is scared she is just a sitting mouse, awaiting the cat to stop playing with her and take away her life for good. 

And that is possibly the most terrifying thing she could ever think of.


End file.
